


URAGIRU

by Dreangelo900



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Betrayal, Comedy, Drama, Lots of sadness xD, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreangelo900/pseuds/Dreangelo900
Summary: Aoi was once a Prince until he betrayed his father, The Emperors trust. He formed up with his father's former enemy during a war and he was involved with a peasant woman who wasn't a Princess. The Emperor ordered to have the peasant woman beheaded and to make Aoi watch as an punishement. Then later his father kicked him out of the Tengoku Kingdom and from being a Prince. Now Aoi is on a new path to survive in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a one shot and let me know if you want more of this :)

_"_ _You are banished from Tengoku Kimgdom! Also you are no longer The Prince of Tengoku! "_

It's been 10 years since Aoi, Prince Of Tengoku was banished from his own Kingdom. His father Emperor Taki, was very upset that his son  betrayed his trust and teamed up with an old enemy in the war. Aoi didn't know why his father was so upset, he had nothing to do with what happened between those two. Taki also got extremely upset when Aoi brought home a peasant woman instead of a Princess. He forbid him from seeing her and Aoi told him he wouldn't. The Emperor set out a search for the woman  to have her publicly beheaded and for Aoi to watch as a punishment. When the beheading began, Aoi begged his father to stop this but the Emperor didn't listen to him and made Aoi watch the horrific scene before him.

" This is your punishment for betraying me Aoi! You should have never went against me!"

" You're an evil man father!  I'll never forgive you!"

" Good! And you're no longer a Prince! Pack your things and get the hell out of my Kingdom!"

 

Aoi packed his things and said his goodbyes to his family. As he walked out of the Kingdom, he saw Reita standing near the door.

" You're pathetic! Why would you go against the Emperors orders?"

" I'm not as pathetic as you Reita! You're up his ass everyday so who's the pathetic one?"

" Go apologize to him Aoi! Beg him for your forgiveness! "

" NO WAY! HE MADE ME WATCH MY LOVER GET BEHEADED AS A PUNISHMENT! AND YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE? "

" You're very stubborn! Where will you live? How will you survive? It's dangerous out there!"

" Don't worry Reita, I'll be fine! Afterall, I am a warrior! "

" Good luck out there then" Reita walked up to him and held his hand out. Aoi looked at his hand and shook it and gave him a pat on the back. Reita walked away and Aoi walked out the kingdom. He gave it one last look and then saw his father in the castle window looking at him. Aoi couldn't see his face clearly but The Emperor was actually crying. He didn't want his son out there in dangerous world. The Emperor left from the window. Aoi also had tears in his eyes, he wish his father wasn't such an evil man.

 

_" Well, I'm on my way to a new path!  When I get stronger, I'm coming back here to show you my strength!"_


	2. Old Friends & Enemies

 

 

Aoi went into town to find some food, as he walked towards the food cart, the old man and other people gave him dirty looks. He knew why they gave him such looks, news flew around about him betraying The Emperor and getting kicked out of the Tengoku Kingdom ten years ago. An old woman walked up towards Aoi and slapped him in the face.

" How dare you show yourself here! You betrayed your father and the whole kingdom! LEAVE THIS TOWN AT ONCE DIRTY BASTARD!"

" I'm not leaving until I get something to eat!"

" I'm not giving you anything you traitorous scum!"

" LEAVE OUR TOWN! LEAVE OUR TOWN! " The citizens all chanted

A child threw a rock at Aoi's head, then more people started to throw more at him until someone shouted for them to stop.

" STOP THIS AT ONCE! THIS BEHAVIOR IS DISGUSTING!" A young man with blond short hair walked toward Aoi who was badly injured and lifted him up. They began to walk out of the town and into the woods.

*****

Aoi opened his eyes and looked around at where he was. His head still hurting from the rocks thrown at him, there were bandages on his forehead. A familiar smell lingered into his room, he knew that smell of food from long ago. He got up and went into the kitchen and recognized the man. He smiled at him.

" Ah, I see you're awake your majesty!"

" I'm no longer a Prince anymore Ruki, I've been banned from there!"

" So I've heard! I recently came to visit the Emperor, he seemed very pleased to see me and they have a new Prince!"

" WHAT?? A NEW PRINCE? THAT BASTARD REALLY REPLACED ME! " Aoi chuckled

" The new Prince, is your childhood friend, Uruha.."

Aoi stood there in shock. How could his father easily replace him with Uruha. After all, wasn't Uruha already a Prince from another city?  This angered him very much and wanted to pay him a visit and his father as well. Aoi went back into his room and grabbed his bag and walked past Ruki.

" Are you planning on going there? You'll be killed you know! The warriors there are much stronger now."

" Don't worry, I don't really plan on fighting!"

" So you're simply going to just talk? I don't believe you!"

" You're welcome to come along"

" Alright then, let's get going!"

They both head out to Tengoku Kingdom.

 

*******

Back at Tengoku Kingdom, there were many changes that happened after Aoi was kicked out of the Kingdom. Emperor Taki found a new Prince in his place. The Empress didn't like the idea and told Taki to just let Aoi come back home and that they can reconcile but he told her he's never coming back here again. The new Prince was Uruha Prince of Meigetsu Kingdom. He and Aoi grew up together as children and as teenagers. They even fought in wars together. As they became young adults they drifted apart and Uruha became jealous of his fighting skills, he wanted to be strong like him. Him becoming the new Prince of Tengoku was the best revenge. Uruha couldn't wait to see Aoi's face when he sees him in his Kingdom.

" Your Majesty! Aoi and Ruki are coming towards the Kingdom!"

" Let them in Reita."

" Yes your majesty!"

 

Uruha formed an evil smirk on his face and sipped his wine.

As Aoi and Ruki approached the Kingdom, Reita walked up to both of them.

" What are you doing here? You’ve been banned from your father to never set foot in here!”

" I'm here to see him and Uruha, so please step aside!"

" Well hello Ruki, long time no see! Still looking pathetic as ever!"

" I'm not the one who has to be up the Prince's ass everyday! So you're actually the pathetic one, Reita."

" You could have been the Emperor's number one warrior, but you chose to be a peasant!"

" Enough already! Let us in now!"

" Fine! Bye losers!" Reita walks towards the gate

 

Aoi and Ruki walk into the kingdom, Aoi's mother The Empress sees him and runs towards him. They both share loving and tight hugs towards one another. She then hugs Ruki too.

" I miss you so much son! It's so cruel of your father to do this to you!"

" Don't worry mother, I'm alright!"

" Aww, such a touching moment! A Traitor hugging his mother!"

Uruha walks up towards both of them. Aoi glares at him for a second, but then he sees his father standing right next to him also giving him a glare.

" Why are you here Aoi? I thought I told said you were banned here!"

" Darling please! He's our son, let him come home!"

" The Emperor is right, he was banned here, so therefore this is no longer his home!"

" You bastard! You may have taken my place as the Prince, but you'll never be me!"

" You're right Aoi, who wants to be a pathetic traitor like you? You'll never be able to come back here or see your mother!"

" Please leave Aoi, I don't ever want to see your face again! " The Emperor looked at him angrily with tears in his eyes

" FATHER PLEASE LET ME APOLOGIZE TO YOU! WE CAN RECONCI-"

" YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST AOI! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON! GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!" Taki walked off and The Empress looked at Aoi and gave him one last hug, and ran off with tears in her eyes.

" You heard The Emperor, leave tratior!"

Aoi walked up to Uruha and punched him in the face sending him to the ground. Ruki chuckled at the scene before him.

" And what you laughing at Ruki!  You're a traitor as well!"

" Well at least I'm not trying to be something I'm not loser!"

Uruha got up slowly and took out his small mirror and gasped at bruise on his pretty face. Aoi smirked at him.

" You want another punch on that pretty face of yours? I wanted to give you that punch for a long time!"

" You're a dirty scum! I want you out of here immediately! Reita? REITA!! Take him out of here!"

" I'm afraid that idiot left not to long ago!"

" No matter, I'll have the guards take you out! GUARDS GET THEM OUT!"

The guards walked up to them to escort them out of the kingdom. One guard whispered to Aoi " Good luck your Majesty! " and Aoi gave him a gentle smile and him and Ruki walked out and headed back home.

 

" That bastard is going to pay dearly! " Uruha shouted angrily.

" Please don't get yourself upset your majesty! You're going to get water everywhere! "

" You're right Nintai! I need a moment alone, please leave!"

" Yes Your Majesty!" Nintai left the bathroom

Uruha looked at the bruise on his face again and threw the mirror at the wall. He wanted to make Aoi pay. He was going to get his revenge.

" NINTAIIII! COME HERE!!"

" Yes your majesty?"

" I have a mission for you to do."

" Yes what is it?"

" Kill The Empress!"

" Yes sir"

Uruha caressed Nintai's cheek, she blushed at him and he smirked at her.

" Care to join me in the bath?"

" Sure"

Uruha had an evil grin on his face. He couldn't wait till the news of The Empress death traveled to Aoi.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting huh? :]


	3. Sadness & Pain

 

 

The news spread all over town about The Empress death. Citizens were crying and fainting from the news. Ruki was coming into town and seen an old lady crying on the ground, he walked up to her  and asked her what was wrong.

" Terrible news! Very terrible news! The Empress was murdered last night!" The old lady started sobbing loudly

Ruki dropped his bag of groceries and tears started streaming down his face. How was he going to tell Aoi that his mother was murdered?  He went back to getting more food then headed home. He sighed nervously.

Aoi was outside training and then looked over and saw Ruki with the groceries. He also noticed a stream of tears in his eye, he ran over to him and shook him gently. Ruki looked up at him crying and embraced him an a hug.

" Aoi I have some terrible news..."

" My father is dead? About time! "

" No...it's your mother..s-she's been murdered!"

Aoi looked down at Ruki, he pushed him off him and started yelling and crying loudly. His mother was his world, she was the sweetest person ever and now she's gone. He was going to make Uruha and his father pay dearly.  Aoi angrily stormed into the house and went into his room. He stayed in the bed crying all night. 

 

************

 

Tengoku Kingdom was filled with lots of loud crying and screaming.  Uruha put on a performance and started sobbing.  He knew the news of The Empress death would make him go crazy. Uruha also told one of the soldiers to go to Ruki's house to invite them to the Empress funeral that was being held for tomorrow.

Emperor Taki sat down on his bed that him and his wife shared together. He held her gown his arms and starting sobbing quietly, a loud creek was heard and he jumped up quickly.

" Emperor... I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm inviting Aoi and Ruki to the Empress funeral tomorrow."

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? BECAUSE OF HIM THIS IS ALL HAPPENING!"

" Your majesty please calm down! It's the right thing to do, that was his mother.."

" Fine! Do as you please Uruha! "

" Thank you very much your majesty! And sorry to bother you" Uruha smiled and then closed the door behind him. He smirked to himself, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

" I've gotten rid of The Empress, now let's get rid of The Emperor next!" Uruha  chuckled to himself and went to take a bath.

 

******

 

" WHAT!? HE WANTS US TO COME TO THE EMPRESS FUNERAL?? "  Ruki shouted at Reita and the other soldiers

" He wants both of you to come!"

" Well, he can shove his invitation up his ass!" Aoi came out of the room and walked over towards Ruki and Reita

" This isn't about him right now Aoi, this is about you saying goodbye to your mother one last time! Forget him and your father!"

Aoi punches Reita in the face and knocks him down. Ruki gets in between them so they won't start fighting in his house.

" HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME TO FORGET ABOUT THEM WHEN THEY'RE PROBABLY THE ONES WHO MURDERED MY MOTHER! " Aoi yells at Reita with tears in his eyes

" That's nonsense! The King would never murder your mother!  Prince Uruha is a kind-hearted man! How dare you speak ill of the Prince!"

" Well your Prince is a murderer! I will not be sitting next to him! "

" So you're going?"

" Only to pay my respects to my mother and that's it!" Aoi goes back into his room and slams the door.

Reita pulls out an outfit from a bag and hands it to Ruki.

" Prince Uruha, brought this for Aoi... it was Aoi's when he was a Prince."

" It's very fancy... I'll give it to him then"

" See you two tomorrow!" Reita and the men bow to Ruki and leave his house.

" Hey Aoi! You got something here that belongs to you!" Ruki knocks on the door

Aoi swung the door open fast and saw Ruki holding up his old Prince uniform. it was gold, with the Tengoku symbol on the right side. Uruha must have sent him this, that bastard was going to pay for what he has done. He snatched the uniform from Ruki and told him goodnight. Aoi lay in bed looking at the uniform hung up on the door. Tears streamed down his face.

 

Aoi and Ruki got up early for The Empress funeral. Aoi was very nervous and started shaking at the thought of being there with his father and Uruha. He just wanted to see his mother one last time and that was it. They step out of the house and see a horse and carriage waiting for them. They both stare in confusion.

" What the hell is wrong with Uruha? He really wants us to feel royal huh?"

" He's just doing this on purpose.. that asshole!"

" Are you two ready? " The old man looked at them

" Yeah... we are." They both get into the carriage and head over towards Tengoku Kingdom.

 

******

Uruha kept fixing his suit many times, he was nervous yet excited to see Aoi at the Kingdom again. He knew that he'd be filled with lots of anger. Nintai came up from behind him caressing the front of his chest, he smirked and gently kissed her hand.

" Behave Nintai! When this is all over, we will have our fun!"

Nintai smiled at him and left the room to let him continue getting ready.

The Emperor sat in front of his wife's casket and was staring at her. She looked even more beautiful than before. He started crying again, his daughter gave him a hug and so did the other children. Aoi's siblings didn't live in the kingdom because they were all married with a family of their own. They were pretty close growing up and hearing that he was kicked out of the kingdom upset them a lot. Also they weren't too fond of Uruha, he had a sneaky vibe that they despised very much.

Aoi and Ruki got to the kingdom, everyone started to look at Aoi, Aoi started getting nervous again, he started  getting closer to his mother's casket. He looked at her and gently touched her face, she looked so beautiful and peaceful... he started sobbing and fell down to the casket, his siblings helped him up and hugged him tightly. The Emperor looked at Aoi and gave him a cold glare.

" Glad that you could make it, Aoi..." The Emperor talked in a rough tone.

" I only came for mother."

" I'm so happy to see you brother!" His sister hugged him again

" I'm glad to see you too sis!"

Ruki bowed at The Emperor and The Emperor smiled gently at him, then he looked at his wife again.

" Well, Well! The Prince has arrived! " Uruha walked over towards Aoi

Aoi gave him an angry glare, he wanted Uruha to stay away from him. Uruha gave him a gentle pat on the back, Aoi pushed him away a little roughly. Uruha smirked and then greeted Ruki, Ruki ignored him and went to sit with Aoi.  Uruha stood near The Empress casket and started to talk about wonderful things about her, Aoi started tapping his foot aggressively, he knew Uruha was the one who had his mother murdered and wanted to get him so badly for it. Uruha paused and looked over at Aoi, he could see the anger in him and wanted to aggravate him even more.

" I think the former Prince would like to speak about his mother? How about it Aoi? " Uruha gave him a gentle smile

Aoi got up and stood near his mother's casket, looked at her, smiled and started talking about how sweet and kind she was. Hearing him talk about his mother made The Emperor tear up again, he wish he didn't hate his son, he just wanted his son to respect the rules of the kingdom. Aoi saw his father trying to hide his tears, he knew he was hurting and knew deep down he missed Aoi.

" How touching! The Empress was a very beautiful women! She was almost like a second mother to me" Uruha looked at Aoi and smiled.

Aoi couldn't take more of being in the same place as Uruha or his father. They got to the Tengoku Cemetery to bury the Empress, Aoi started to cry again and Ruki patted his back to give him comfort. Uruha walked over towards him.

" Would you like to come back to the Kingdom for a feast?"

" You can stop this fake act, Uruha! I know you murdered my mother!"

" Me? Murder the Empress? That's absurd! Why would you accuse me of such a thing!"

" Then own up to it! "

Uruha got closer to Aoi so that he was near his ear.

" I didn't murder your precious mother, I hired someone to do it! You can't prove anything because no one will believe a traitor like you!" Uruha backed away from Aoi's ear and gave him an evil grin.

Aoi stood there in shock with tears streaming from his face. Uruha chucked.

" Awww, what's the matter? Did I upset you?"

Uruha walked away from him and then stopped. He looked over at him with a very angry glare

" If I were you Aoi, I'd keep my mouth shut, unless you want another one of your precious family members to be killed! You've been warned! " Uruha started laughing and Nintai wrapped her arm around his, They walked back into the kingdom.

Aoi couldn't believe how evil Uruha was. He used be a very kind and gentle person. Ever since he's replaced him as Prince of Tengoku he's become some sort of monster. He had to do something to stop him. Uruha wasn't going to get away with the murder of his mother. Aoi looked up at the sky and wondered if his mother was watching over him. He sighed and walked over to Ruki. They walked back home thinking about how to stop Uruha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback and Kudos would be appreciated :D


	4. "Uruha"

 

 

Tengoku Kingdom was very busy and Uruha was growing bored of it. He wanted to aggravate Aoi again and get him riled up. He was sitting in his office going over paperwork and looked out of the window, it was pouring out heavily. The rain reminded him of his father, the day he was killed before his very eyes.

 

** 898 A.D. **

****

When Uruha was eleven years old, he would fight in wars and battles with Aoi, they enjoyed it a lot but couldn't really visit each other because both of their father's hated each other. Emperor Taki and Emperor Kuri never got along since they were teenagers. Kuri and Taki used to be close, but Kuri betrayed Taki's trust and sided with a long time enemy of theirs. Taki would then forbid Aoi from being friends with Uruha for a very long time. On a very cold rainy evening, Taki decided to pay Kuri a visit, Kuri was outraged at how Taki came into his kingdom unannounced.

" Taki, I want you out of my kingdom right now!"

" I won't leave Kuri, not until we settle things!"

" GUARDS! TAKE EMPEROR TAKI OUT OF HERE!" Kuri started getting angrier, he couldn't believe the behavior of Taki.

" I WILL GET MY REVENGE KURI! YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU! " Taki shouted as the guards escorted him out of the kingdom. Taki had a very angry glare, he had a plan up his sleeve.

Late at night, Taki walked up to Meigetsu Kingdom until the guards halted him, Kuri comes out of the kingdom and walks up to Taki with a sword and points it at him. Uruha runs past the guards and stands there and watches the two Emperors glare at each other.  

" Taki, I don't know what's gotten into you....why do you want to fight me?" Kuri gave him a confused expression

" You've betrayed me! And for that you need to be destroyed! " Taki takes out his sword and charges towards Kuri

Kuri stands there in shock that his former best friend would want to kill him, after everything they've been through why can't they be friends again?

Taki strikes Kuri through the chest, Kuri starts bleeding rapidly and starts coughing up blood. Uruha has a very fearful expression on his face, his father being slain before his eyes, his hands started to shake, he looked at them and then looked at Taki, he gave him the most angriest glare. He wanted to get back for killing his father.

Taki removes the sword out of Kuri's chest and Kuri falls onto his shoudler, he lets out a weak laugh and he whispers to Taki's ear " Ha! So you finally got your wish Taki! I have only wish we could become friends again..." Kuri then closes his eyes and passes on. Taki takes him off his shoulder and carries him to the guards, he then walks away and rides back to his kingdom. Uruha looks on with anger and clenches his fist and promised himself that he's going to get revenge.

 

** 916 A.D. -Present **

****

Uruha sat in his chair still reflecting on that very day. Reita knocks on the door and Uruha tells him to come in.

" You called for me your Majesty? "

" Yes, can you tell Emperor Taki to come see me in my office please.."

" Yes sir!"

Uruha pours himself a glass of wine and sips it slowly. Emperor Taki opens the door and closes it behind him. He looks at Uruha who has a cold glare and continues to give him that glare as he sips his wine again.

" Is there something troubling you, Uruha?"

" Yes, there's a few things on my mind..." He stands up and looks out the pouring rain

" Well go on tell me then."

" Does the rain..remind you of something? "

Emperor Taki gulps nervously at the question.

" You don't remember? The day you murdered your former best friend, the day you murdered my father right before my eyes!" Uruha turned to face him with tears.  He walked up to Emperor Taki and grabbed him tightly at the throat. Taki was trying to remove Uruha's hands from around his neck.

" You know, I could kill you right here if I wanted to! That would be too easy....you deserve the worst punishment! " He throws him to the ground. Taki is catching his breath. Uruha grabs his sword and puts it on his shoulder.

" We're going to behead you just like you did to Aoi's peasant woman lover, this time I'll be watching it " He chuckled and called for Nintai to come in. He handed her the sword and he sat on top of his desk sipping his wine once more.

" Nintai, behead this bastard!"

" Wait Uruha! Please spare me! " Emperor Taki cried out

" Spare you? Are you kidding me? Did you show this much emotion when you killed my father? When he begged you to stop? When he wanted to reconnect with you? No, you deserve this death, so goodbye Emperor Taki "

Nintai licks the sword and smirks at Emperor Taki. Loud screams echoed from Taki. The Emperor was dead.

" Nintai, wrap up the Kings head in a box and send to Aoi as a gift"

" Yes, My Lord "

 

********

Back at Ruki's place, Aoi was helping clean up the house. Ruki was finishing up dinner and a gentle knock was at the door, he opened it and saw Nintai with a golden box in her hand.

" You're that women who was with Uruha at the Empress funeral..."

" His majesty sent me here to give Prince Aoi as gift!" Nintai smiled and handed Ruki the box. She got on her horse and rode away with laughter.

Ruki, was curious to see what was in the box, opened it, his eyes started to water, he started to scream and cry. Aoi ran outside to see what was wrong, he approached the box and saw something so horrifying, it was the head of Emperor Taki, his father in a golden box. Aoi gently took his father's head out of the box and started screaming, he cried uncontrollably. He wanted to reconcile with his father someday but now it was too late, he's gone and he was going to make Uruha pay for killing his parents! Aoi held onto to the box still crying, Ruki rubbed his back and started to cry again, he too wanted Uruha to pay for what he did.

" Father, I'm so sorry you had to suffer this way...but don't worry I will kill that evil bastard for what he has done to you and mother!" Aoi hugged the box tight and went to find a burial place for his father's head. He dug a hole and Ruki gently placed the box deep into it and buried him there.

Aoi couldn't even eat dinner, he was hurt that Uruha would send his head in a box to him, knowing it would make him even more angry. He went to bed thinking of his parents. He cried again.

 

Uruha gathered the guards to tell them that the Emperor killed himself and is very saddened by his death. Reita started crying, he has known the Emperor since he was a little boy and he was like a father figure to him. Uruha told the guards to get some rest. He smirked to himself, Reita turned around and saw the smirk, he knew something was up.

Uruha took a bath and sipped his wine, Nintai was in the bath with him. He rubbed his thumb down her lips and smiled.

" You did well today Nintai! And for that... you deserve a treat! "

Nintai blushed and looked away, Uruha cupped her chin and looked into her eyes.

" Become my wife, so that we can rule this country! I'll become the Emperor soon and you will become the Empress!"

" I'll become your wife your majesty! " Nintai started tearing up

Uruha got up out of the bath and handed Nintai a towel.

" Will you come to bed with me?"

" Yes...your majesty!"

Uruha smirked again to himself. He was going to become the Emperor and nobody could stop him, not even Aoi!

" When I become Emperor, everyone will bow down to me and I will be control of this kingdom! " He laughed to himself and went to bed with Nintai.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The New Emperor

 

A loud knock was heard during the middle of the night, it woke up Ruki and Aoi.  Ruki opens the door and suddenly tears up, then he bows. Aoi starts to cry again, the men before him are his uncle and grandfather.

" Ruki, it's so good to see you my boy! This is a very nice place!"

" Thank you, your Highness! "

" Aoi, you've grown so much! I'm very glad you see you son!"

" Grandfather, I've betrayed the whole kingdom and father...how can you be happy to see a traitor like me!" Aoi looked away from his grandfather

" You're not a traitor! My brother was wrong for banning you from your kingdom..and we're going to help you get it back!" His uncle walked up to him and embraced him in a hug, something he needed right now.

" What your Uncle Kadan means is, that you'll possibly become the new Emperor!"

Ruki started to smirk. This news could probably anger Uruha, knowing that he isn't Taki's son, which means he won't actually become the new Emperor!

" I can't become the new Emperor!" Aoi shouted in anger. The citizens already hated him for betraying his father, why should he allowed back? Then Aoi smirked evilly, him becoming Emperor and Uruha not would be the best revenge.

" Aoi and Ruki, come by the Kingdom in the afternoon, there we will have a meeting on who will become the new Emperor!"  Kadan gives them a thumbs up and walks towards the horse and carriage.

" I can't wait to see the disappointment on Uruha's face when he finds out he won't become the Emperor!" The King chuckles and gives them each a hug

The King and Kadan leave. Aoi and Ruki go back to bed, they can't wait to go to that meeting tomorrow.

********

The afternoon has arrived, Uruha was nervously shaking, he wasn't going to give up and let Aoi become the Emperor. He started to bite his lip hard, this meeting was going to be a very long.

Aoi and Ruki have arrived, the other Emperors from different towns bowed to them, they bowed back to them. The King and Kadan walked up towards them and told Aoi to sit next to Uruha who was still nervously shaking, he started to smirk, he liked that he was scared, he wanted him to be in fear. A young woman walks up before them, Aoi's eyes light up and shock.

" S-Shori?? What are you doing here? "

" Prince Kadan invited me here! It's so good to see you!" Shori smiled at him with excitement.

" You've gotten quite pretty Lady Shori! If I become Emperor you can become my servant" Uruha chuckled and winked at Shori. She glared at him, she hated him ever since she heard about him become the Prince here. Aoi rolled his eyes at him. Shori shouted to get everyone's attention. A large round man, stood up and cleared his throat.

" It is said that if an Emperor passes away, his oldest son or oldest daughter is to take over. Since Prince Aoi is the oldest, he eligible to become The  Emperor Of Tengoku!"

The large round man eyes Uruha, he then starts to talk again.

" And since Prince Uruha is not Emperor Taki's son, he cannot become Emperor. Unless people vote for him to become one, which we will be doing right now!"

" THAT'S NONSENSE! AOI IS THE SON OF THE EMPEROR!"  The tall man shouts at the round man. " Seino! That's enough!! We're all going to vote and that's final!"

All the Emperors and few citizens begin to vote quietly. Aoi becomes a little nervous. Uruha looks over at him and likes that he is nervous. He hopes that the people made the right choice.

" Voting is now over! Shori, please hand me the votes so I can read them out loud! " Shori walks towards the round man and bows, she gives Aoi a thumbs up and then sticks her tongue out at Uruha. He gives her the finger.

" The votes have declared that....Aoi is the new Emperor Of Tengoku!" The King and Kadan cheered. Ruki jumped for joy. Uruha furiously gets up and started shouting " HOW COULD THAT TRAITOR BECOME THE EMPEROR? YOU ALL CHEATED! VOTE AGAIN!" Uruha started breathing heavily, the round man raised his eyebrow at him. " Prince Uruha, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. "

" ARE YOU INSANE? I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! THIS IS MY KINGDOM!"

" It was your Kingdom, now it's Aoi's you loser!" Reita walks up to him and chuckles.

" Emperor Aoi, who will you choose to become your royal servants?" The round man smiled at him

Aoi thought for a second, then he looked up at the round man. " I will have Lady Shori, Ruki, and Reita as my soldiers!" Shori's eyes lit up, she was excited to chosen as a soldier for Aoi. Reita bowed at Aoi, he was excited to become a soldier for him as well. Ruki bowed as well and they embraced in a hug, they were happy to get the revenge they wanted. Uruha grabbed Nintai by the arm and walked out of the kingdom. He was going to get Aoi back for dethroning him, he knew exactly what to do.

 

" Congrats! You're the new Emperor Of Tengoku! " The King embraced his grandson in a hug. Aoi was happy to be around his family and friends. Being the Emperor is going to be harder than being a Prince.  

 

******

" That bastard is going to pay dearly!" Uruha started throwing things in his room. He went back to his Kingdom filled with anger, his servant Ikani greeted him with a warm gesture. He his angry face turned into a gentle smile, he always had a soft spot for her. Nintai was always jealous of Ikani, she didn't want her near her beloved Uruha at all.

" Your highness, if you keep throwing breaking things you won't have a room to sleep in! " Ikani chuckled and walked over towards him.

" You're right! Tell the maid to come in here, I'm going to take a bath...tell Nintai to come join me." Uruha walked towards the bath and closed the door. After him and Nintai take their bath, a man was sitting on the edge of the bed with an angry glare...Uruha started to shake in fear, he knew who the man was and why he was here.

" You're an absolute fool, Prince Uruha! You let that traitor become Emperor!"

" It wasn't my fault Kai! They all voted for him!"

" Then I'm going to have to step in this time?" Kai walks up to him and cracks his knuckles. Uruha gulps nervously and Kai looks at him. " Why so nervous, your Highness?" Just let me take care of everything and that traitor will be gone and you'll be the Emperor." Kai pours himself some wine and looks over at Nintai. He smirks at Uruha  " I see you got another loyal whore?" Nintai glares at him and gets ready to attack, but Uruha stops her.

" Good thing you stopped her or she'd be dead" Kai chuckled and started polishing his sword.

" Now let's talk about a plan on getting that traitor out of your kingdom!" Uruha and Nintai sit down and listen to Kai's plan, Uruha likes what he is hearing. An evil smirk appears on his face, he can't wait to see the look on Aoi's face when he's kicked out of the kingdom again.


	6. Kai

 

Aoi couldn't believe that he was the new Emperor. He was glad that Uruha was finally getting a taste of his own medicine! Being the son of an Emperor gets you the advantage of becoming one yourself, although Aoi was banished from the kingdom he still can become one and he did.

 

" Emperor Aoi!" Ruki shouted to him with a very big smile. He too was happy that Aoi was back in the kingdom.

 

" I can't believe that I'm back here, that I'm actually the Emperor of Tengoku! " Aoi teared up, after years of being banished from the kingdom, he's finally home.

" No more Uruha and that servant woman of his! " Ruki chuckled

They both started laughing until Reita cleared his throat and told him that he has a guest to see him.

 

" Bring him in Reita"

 

" Yes, Emperor Aoi!" Reita welcomes the guest, as they approach, Ruki drops his glass and starts shaking, Aoi also starts shaking, the guest is the legendary Emperor from Midashi, Emperor Kai.

" Well, it seems they let the traitor back in the kingdom? Laughable! "

 

" What brings you here, Emperor Kai?" Aoi had a curious expression

 

" I've come here to warn you, since Prince Uruha  couldn't fulfill his job I'll do it....we're going to get your dirty traitorous scum of a person out of this kingdom! You don't deserve to be an Emperor at all Aoi, your father did the right thing banishing you!" Kai glared at Aoi, he was gonna do everything in his power to get Aoi banished from Tengoku again.

 

" I am the son of an Emperor, therefore I'm fit to be one, I will help the citizens.. unlike that dirty bastard Uruha and you can tell him I said that! How dare you come into my kingdom threatening me! Reita, get this piece of shit out of my kingdom please!"

 

Reita escorts Kai out of the kingdom, Kai looks back at Aoi with a very angry glare, how dare he talk to him or about Prince Uruha like that! He was going to get him for that!

 

" So the rumors are true, he is crazy! " Ruki smirks and grabs a fruit in the bowl.

 

" He used to come here often to fight my father, but he'd only get kicked out by the guards and start killing them , he was a real threat back then and is now."

 

" Shall we get started on how we're going to get him away from the kingdom?"

 

" Yes, let's do that, tell grandfather and Uncle Kadan to meet us in the meeting room"

 

 

*********

 

 

" HE CALLED ME A DIRTY BASTARD? THE NERVE! " Uruha kept clenching his fist, he was gonna get Aoi for that.

 

" Don't get yourself worked up over that scum! We will get him out of there!" Kai smirked

 

" Well it needs to be soon! He will pay dearly!"

 

" Just be patient Uruha, we will!"

 

" Lord Uruha, do you want me to go kill one of his men?"

 

" Shut up you dumb whore, you'll ruin the plan! " Kai yelled at Nintai

 

" I won't ruin it cause you're too slow!"

 

Kai put his glass of wine down and got up, he slapped Nintai across the face that she fell to the floor. Kai then sat back down to drink the rest of his wine

 

" Control your loyal whore Uruha, or next time she'll be killed! "

 

Uruha looked over at Nintai, she looked back at him all scared and left the room crying. Kai got up again and told him to think slowly about the plan, then told him goodnight.

 

Kai walked in the hallways of the kingdom, he smirked to himself and went to knock on the door, The Empress Of Meigetsu looked at him in shock, he welcomed himself in her room and shut the door, sexual noises could be heard down the hallway.

 

Morning came and Uruha got up early, he always goes to check on his mother. As he gets near his mothers door he hears moans and other noises, he kicks the door open to see Kai in bed with his mother! He has a disgusted look on his face, how could Kai do such a horrible thing.

 

" MOTHER, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! "

" Prince Uruha calm down, she's a very lovely woman! "

 

' THAT LOVELY WOMAN HAPPENS TO BE THE EMPRESS AND MY MOTHER! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KINGDOM NOW KAI!"

 

" Uruha, he's not leaving....he asked me to marry him!"

 

" HAVE YOU GONE MAD MOTHER? I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! " Uruha was furious at Kai, how could he do this to him, sleeping with his mother and asking her to marry him."

 

" There's nothing you can do about it, you see you're a Prince and I'm an Emperor...I have complete power over you!"

 

" This isn't your kingdom! And you're not the son the Emperor here, I am and I will become Emperor someday!"

 

" I've already decided for Kai to become Emperor of Meigetsu...." The Empress said in a cold tone

 

" ARE YOU INSANE MOTHER? HOW DARE YOU LET ANOTHER EMPEROR BECOME EMPEROR HERE! IF FATHER ALIVE HE'D NEVER ALLOW IT! "

 

" Your father isn't alive and there's nothing you can do Prince Uruha.." Kai smirks evilly at him and kisses the Empress.

 

Uruha stands there in disgust, he takes out his sword and points it at both of them.

 

" If I have to kill you both, then I will! " Uruha starts tearing up and shaking

 

" Awww, you're shaking! You wouldn't dare kill us! Cause you won't! "

 

" If it's to stop you from becoming the Emperor then so be it !"

 

As Uruha tries to charge at them he gets knocked unconscious. Kai smirks, grabs his robe, and gets up.

 

" Ogawa, take Prince Uruha to the dungeon please!"

 

" Yes, Lord Kai!" Ogawa picks Uruha up and takes him to the dungeon.

 

" Beloved, why don't you go start the bath for us."

 

" Yes dear! " The Empress goes into the bathroom and runs the bath for them.

 

Kai picks up the picture of Uruha on The Empress desk.

 

" This kingdom is going to belong to me, and soon everything else will belong to me too! You're such a fool Uruha, you could have been by my side and ruled with me! You'll be rotting in that dungeon for eternity! " Kai starts to chuckle and walks into the bathroom to join the Empress.

 

**THE END**


End file.
